Conflicted heart
by EthanlovesDanny
Summary: After a long day Ethan goes back to the hospital to be with Danny. Alone with his thoughts he doesn't know what to do next. Stay loyal to his pack and his brother or be free of it all, with Danny. Melissa also has some time with alpha Ethan.


**A/N Melissa is in this story and she knows everything about Ethan being apart of the rival alpha pack.**

Ethan was sitting in a chair by Danny bed watching him sleep. After the scare he had earlier with Danny almost dying and having to watch Derek kill one of his own he was emotionally drained. He was torn between staying loyal to his pack and wanting to be free of them. Free to be with the one person he loves , Danny. He never knew he could feel this strongly for anyone but seeing Danny almost die triggered something in him. Making him feel like Danny was all he needed to survive. He watched as Danny's chest slowly rose and fell. He listened to Danny's heartbeat as it beat in his chest. He didn't move an inch when the door opened and Melissa walked in.

"You're still here?" Melissa said. "You don't have to worry about him anymore, Danny is going to be fine. Why don't you go home and get some sleep?"

"I don't want to leave him alone." Ethan said as he held Danny's hand in his own. He looked over at the nurse. "Thank you for saving his life."

"I'm just doing my job." Melissa said. She noticed how upset he was so she went over and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay, can I get you anything?"

Ethan looked up at her. "Is it okay if I stay here. I won't get in your way, promise."

Melissa smiled. "Sure, I'll get you a sheet because it gets pretty cold here at night."

"I'll be okay." Ethan said looking back at Danny's sleeping form. When she left the room he used his free hand to wipe his face. He doesn't remember the last time he's felt this emotional, this vulnerable, this remorseful. It wasn't suppose to be like this, he wasn't suppose to fall for Danny. He wasn't suppose to question everything he's ever known, yet here he was. Worried to death about someone who was suppose to be nothing but a task but that task evolved. It evolved into something more, something Ethan's never had and never wanted to have with anyone else. Danny became everything to him and in one day he was about to lose it all. Lose the one person who truly knew him, even more than his brother did. He told Danny things that he brother doesn't even know. Things he never had the guts to tell anyone else. What is it about the human that has him feeling like this, he doesn't know. All he knew is that he needed Danny. Kind, smart, funny, to him Danny was perfect. He still remembered the first time he saw him, the first time they kissed, made love. Everything felt like it happened yesterday. Closing his eyes he thought of Danny's touch, his lips his voice and everything that made Danny into the guy he was. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Melissa walked back into the room, holding a sheet. "Do you know when he'll wake up?"

"He should be up tomorrow." Melissa said handing him the cover. "You seem to really care for him."

"I love him." Ethan said. "And it scares the hell out of me." He looked down. "My whole life my pack, my brother were all I had. I can't have both, I can't desert my pack but I can't do without him. I don't know what to do."

Melissa folded her arms. "What do you want Ethan?"

Ethan looked up at her. "Danny, but there is no telling what they'll do if I betray them, if I chose Danny over them."

"I can't tell you what to do." Melissa said. "Just do what you think is right, follow your heart." She checked on Danny once more before heading to the door. "Try and get some sleep because you look exhausted."

Ethan watched her leave the room then turned back to Danny. "You're going to be the death of me Danny." Slipping his hand free of Danny he wiped his face for what seemed like the hundredth time. He just wasn't in control of his emotions. Getting up he went to th bathroom that was in Danny's room. Splashing water on his face he stared at himself in the mirror. Loyalty or love, he was so torn over what to do, who to chose. He leans on the sink and started to take deep breaths, talking to himself in his head but he couldn't chose. Leaving the bathroom he glanced over at Danny's still body before leaving the room. He went searching for the mother of his enemy. He saw her behind the front desk and went over to her. "Hey again."

Melissa looked up ad smiled. "Hey, is everything okay?"

Ethan nodded and leans on the desk. "Can I ask you something?"

Melissa smiled. "What would I do if I were in your shoes?" Ethan nodded. "Ethan you seem like a good kid that just went down the wrong path. I know loyalty means everything to a pack but if I honestly were in your shoes I would follow my heart."

"When I'm with him I feel like I belong somewhere." Ethan sighed. "I feel complete."

"Then you just made your choice." Melissa smiled.

"I guess I did." Ethan said. "Thank you for not just walking the other way. For sitting and talking with me and everything else you've done. You really are an amazing person."

"So are you." Melissa said. "When you're not afraid to let it show."

Ethan sighed. "I better get back."

Melissa watched him go, somehow she knew that Ethan would chose love but she couldn't help but feel guilty for what he's been through.

**Early the next morning**

Ethan was on the verge of sleep, until the slightest of movement energized him. He watched as Danny slowly started to wake up. His eyes roaming around the room, like they were looking for something or someone. When Danny's eyes landed on his own Ethan couldn't help but smile. The smallest smile was on Danny's face. "Hey."

"You look like you been through hell." Danny mumbled out. "Are you okay?"

Ethan sighed and leans closer to Danny. "I am now, Danny I'm so sorry."

"Why?" Danny said. "None of this was your fault." Danny said. He reached over and took Ethan's hand. "You look like you've been here all night."

"I was." Ethan said. "I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to leave you alone. I was afraid that something else might happen to you."

Danny chuckled. "Awe, you're so cute."

This time Ethan laughed. "Shut up." He looked down at their hands.

"Hey, what is it?" Danny asked.

"Nothing." Ethan said. He stood up and leans over Danny. "Would you believe me if I told you that I love you?"

Danny smiled. "Would you believe me if I told you that I love you too because I do."

Ethan leans down and kisses Danny. He really thought that he could do this. Being with Danny is all he needed.

**A/N Suck at endings but I still hope you liked what I wrote, thoughts are welcome.**


End file.
